


The Writing Rat

by twofootwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: A very rare soft fic.Logan is tired of Remus invading his room, so as long as he was going to be there he had to be productive.





	The Writing Rat

“Try writing,” 

“What?”

“You need to get out your ideas right?” 

For once Remus was silent. It was almost enjoyable.  
“Do what your brother does, use your grotesque ideas for writing,” 

“I’d rather have the idea be displayed out in front of me, which is why I have you!” 

Remus spoke calmly, Logan had managed to unlock a semi intellectual conversation with the feral man. He handed him a piece of parchment paper and a fresh ballpoint pen. 

“Describe to me what you are thinking about right now,”   
He looked Remus right in the eyes. 

“And I will tell you if it is accurate or not,” 

The darker side stared at the paper, Logan was losing him. If the creature was anything like his brother then there was just one simple thing that needed to be said.

“Unless,”

Remus shot up, looking straight through the logical side.

“Unless Roman is better-” 

Logan didn’t even get to finish his statement before a shriek pierced the air. 

“Better!? The only thing he’s better at is brushing his TEETH!” 

To Logan’s surprise the snapping sound came from Remus himself and not the pen that sat dangerously laced between his fingers. 

Soon enough the ink started to roll across the paper as the darker side started to violently place chicken scratch on various parts of the sheet. 

The room soon set back to the calm demeanor it had before Remus had even shown his face. The only disturbances was the occasional query for more paper. As scheduled bed time came around, it was time for Logan to shut off his works in an attempt to make Thomas actually sleep. Of course it’s a swing and a miss situation more times than none, but what else was he supposed to do? 

Logan took a deep breath and set his own pen down. Remus remained in motion as the small stacks of paper next to him started to grow. Logan turned his chair to watch as he wrote, there was no stopping, no crossing out, no crumpled pages, it was all just one stream of words. It was as if the man had already written the whole thing down many times before. 

“When,” Logan disrupted the silence. “When you’re done, I still get to read it, right?” 

Remus paused to look up at him. Logan had never seen such a blank expression on the man before. It was a short delicacy as the oh-so familiar smile had grown itself back onto his face. 

“That was the deal.” 

“I suppose it was.” 

-

Logan was far past awake as Remus wrote his last lines, still sitting criss cross on Logan’s bedroom floor. It was half past 4am. Rather than leave, he curled up himself, surrounded by his paper stacks, and satisfied. 

By morning, Remus had found himself sprawled out on the Logical side’s floor with a blanket over him. The paper stacks that once surrounded him where now neatly filed onto Logan’s desk. At that very desk was Logan himself, reading page after page of Remus’s writings. On one hand he picked up the page, reading it from front to back. With the other hand he was gently fusing the previous pages into a leather binding. Logan was binding Remus’s stories. The feral man could only watch in awe as the pages he wrote would morph into a typed out page and bind themselves one by one into the form of an actual book. 

Remus came to the conclusion that this was how Logan stored knowledge. He could take what he wrote and make it into a literal book. It would explain the mass amount of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that lined two entire walls. 

“Good morning.” 

Logan had noticed that the other was now awake and watching him work. 

“I’m surprised how medically accurate you are with your writings in this one,” 

Logan started to slightly gush about the book. 

“The ending of the last one was really nice too, it's nice to see a hero doesn’t win all story for once,” 

Remus remained silent as he sat up to continue watching Logan read and bind, read and bind, read and bind. He wrapped the blanket around him like a hood, quick changing his personal attire into something more lounge appropriate. 

“You like them?” 

“I like them for their slight realism.” 

Logan specified as he placed the newly completed book next to the previous two. 

“Roman’s writing is all fantasy, it’s nice to see something that could happen in the real world for once.” 

Remus didn’t know how to react to that. He was complimented. He was given a positive comment. The last time he heard something like that was when him and his brother were once one being. 

“If you want to write more, I have a never ending supply of paper,” 

Logan summoned a fresh stack next to Remus, with a brand new green inked ball-point pen just for him.

“But, if you start trying to harm me or the others again I’m taking it all away,” 

“Deal.” 

And so the symbiotic relationship began. Remus came to Logan for paper and a pen, while Logan came to Remus for a sort of realistic fiction. 

Their mutual relationship was kept secret as they co ensided together. Deceit caught on eventually, but seeing that the pact kept Remus off his scales, nothing was said about it. 

It wasn’t until it was Roman’s time to barge into the room were the two discovered. 

“Microsoft Nerd?” 

Roman came through the door, only to be greeted with the brother lying on his stomach on the carpeted side of the room with stacks of papers. 

“What is he doing here!?” Roman shouted, he was surprised on of hand, but the other side was purely anger and sibling rivalry. 

“What are you doing here, Roman?” Logan asked to stop the fight before it would even break out. 

“I needed to ask a question about something, but why is he here?” Roman asked again pointing towards the man that continued to write despite what was happening around him. 

“He’s writing, you are both creativity, did you think that he didn’t write too?” Logan went to bat for Remus, disregarding the sheer amount of times that Remus had went to bat on his own head. “What was your question?” 

“What’s a good word to replace mad with?” 

“Enraged, raging, infuriated, irate, furious,-” 

Logan was cut off before he could list the whole line of synonyms. “Irate is good!” Roman exclaimed as he simply left to go work on his own writings. 

Logan looked back to Remus, surprised that the darker side didn’t try to engage any kind of interaction with his brother at all. 

The green pen continued to roll across pages upon pages as he watched. The two were so similar as they were so different. The two never knew when to put the pen down. 

As it hit mid-day, Remus set another stack of papers onto Logan;s desk. Surely enough the Logical side had taken a break from his stories to complete some of the work that needed to get done for Thomas, but that didn’t stop him from creating more. 

Logan let Remus keep the binded books that he had put together. With a touch of his own mind magic, he had decorated the leather bindings of the books to create covers that looked as if they were bound in the 1800’s. The dark side had set up his own bookshelf in his room. It was the first one he had ever had, he didn’t much like a lot of books and the ones he did have were purely coffee table decorations. 

“You’ve started spending an awful lot of time with me recently,” 

Logan attempted to spark a conversation as he worked. Remus laughed, his mouth twisting up into a trademark smile. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“I don’t suppose,”

Logan wondered what exactly Remus would do before he was here writing or what he was doing before he had made an appearance. Was the dark side just sitting in his room, watching and waiting as everyone else went about their times and he waited for his. The second he was let loose he targeted those afraid of him and tried to convert those who weren’t.

“Did you write before this?” 

Logan needed to know. Little did all the sides know, he kept notes on them. Each side had their own book, and each book was hidden perfectly into some areas of his room. 

“No, I don’t know how to summon paper,”

“You don’t know how to summon paper!?” 

Logan was shocked, it was a basic skill that every side knew how to do. Every side could summon something, anything, and everything. 

“You know how to summon people and dolphins, but you can’t summon paper?”

"There's just some things all of us can't do, Logan. You of all people should know this,"   
Remus was surprisingly calm, it was unnatural for the chaotic side. 

"Yet, there's no kinds of limitations on all my juicy stuff," 

He laughed gesturing to the endless papers. 

"Keep writing,"


End file.
